


Predators and Prey

by Kleeby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Leashes, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleeby/pseuds/Kleeby
Summary: Nepeta lets Vriska lead a roleplay, but doesn't realize the mess she's gotten herself into.





	Predators and Prey

The cool air of Alternia blew gently against the mountainside, its quick winds quietly whistling as they slipped into the entrance of a cave naturally formed inside the large monument. A faint glimmer of light shinned from inside the carved-out home, only visible in contrast to the dark, clear night. Aside from the prey and predators who’ve spent their countless generations around the mountainside and in the forest surrounding it, only two souls disturbed the peace. A soft buzzing came from inside the cave. It’s insides were decorated with paintings of trolls and humans, some with a heart between them, some with a diamond. Deeper still, the soft buzz could be traced further back, where two figures faced each other.

On one side of the cave sat Vriska Serket, perched on a table whose contents were strewn about the floor, likely shoved off in a hurry. Next to them lay most of her clothes. She had lifted most of her body onto the tabletop, one leg perched up with another dangling off the edge. She was in her black tanktop and a pair of blue panties that sported a little cartoon spider on the front, obscured by her fingers gently rubbing against them. Although her face was a little blue with blush, she kept a devilish smile. Her breaths were heavy, the excitement of giving Nepeta a little show was starting to get the better of her.

On the other side kneeled Nepeta Leijon, a predator completely out of her element. A collar was fasten around her neck, connected to a leash, pulled taut, and tied around a stalagmite. She had moved as close as she could to Vriska, far enough that the collar would begin to choke her if she tried to pull it any further. Similar to Vriska, she was only wearing two things: her green overcoat and her paw-printed panties. She leaned forward, her coat draping over most of her body, only letting out small glimpses of her breasts and thighs as she shifted around. The buzzing stayed constant. “Ah-“ she began to let out a small moan and quickly covered her mouth with a sleeved hand. “Hands off,” Vriska reminded her. Nepeta wondered out she could take such a cold tone even when the air around them was so hot. Nepeta quickly threw her hand to her side and let out the rest of her moan, her flushed face turning even greener.

This had been the first time Nepeta was the prey. She had finally agreed to try a roleplay on Vriska’s terms, whose antics were normally too rude for her. After explaining that she preferred a live-action form of RP, Nepeta was intrigued. She had RP’d to herself in her hive before, but not with someone else. Normally she never had to announce she was the predator when it came to hunting or, more importantly, RP. But with Vriska, she never had the chance. “pawlease vwiskers, how long are you gonna make me sit like this?” Vriska’s heart skipped a beat when she heard her name said in such a desperate tone, even if it was butchered. She slid off the table onto her feet and took a few steps towards Nepeta, towering over the kneeling troll.

“What’s wrong?” She said, bending over to bring her face near Nepeta’s. “Does kitten need something?” Nepeta let out a sharp breath. She shakily brought her hands to the middle of her jacket and pulled it open at the waist. A little blue remote was tucked into her panties’ waistband, with a wire trailing from it to the inside of the front her panties, letting out muffled buzzing. “pawlease…” she could hardly talk between her heavy breaths. Vriska had set the toy low enough to keep her from coming, but high enough the get her most the way there. “What?” Vriska said, putting her hands on Nep’s shoulders. “You look gr8 to me…” Nepeta put her hands up to grab Vriska’s forearms. Her mouth hadn’t closed since she last spoke, panting heavier now, with small droplets of drool starting to run from her lip. Vriska grabbed the coats shoulders and started to slide them down Nepeta’s arms as she knelt down. “May8e a bit messy,” she whispered.

Nepeta dropped her arms to let Vriska slide her coat off her. Her chest had glimmers of sweat that made shiver when exposed to the cave air. Vriska tried to keep from staring at Nepeta’s small breasts, whose cute look had made her heart skip another beat, as she slid the coat off her and moved it to the side. She swallowed hard and spoke, “Dum8 girl, you’ve walked right into my we8.” She brushed the back of her hand against Nepeta’s neck as she spoke. “Do you have any last words 8efore I wrap you up?” Nepeta’s body jerked to her touch, her eyes now closed in pleasure, and she began to speak. “i-ahh-, you will nyahot…aaah,” was all she could muster after almost a minute of heavy breathing and soft moans. Vriska was a mix of amused and aroused, glad her prey couldn’t see that she was beginning to blush more than her. She placed her hand on Nepeta’s shoulder. She ran her hand down her, gliding over her soft breast. She reached her stomach and slowed her hand, gently running her fingers down Nepeta’s shiny abdomen until she reached the hem of her panties. Slowly, she pushed a finger against Nep and slid it underneath her waistband, and followed suit with another finger. “pawlease…” begged Nepeta, the stimulation of both Vriska and her toy driving her wild. Vriska slowly slid her fingers right, following Nepeta’s waistband, until it reached the little remote. Nepeta barely had a moment to ask what she was doing before the buzzing spiked in intensity, forcing out a loud yelp of pleasure.

Vriska had untied the leash from the rock and moved them back to the table. Nepeta writhed on the floor of the cavern, careful not to touch herself or cover her mouth like Vriska had commanded. Nepeta heard a thump, and looked up to see that Vriska had lifted her leg onto the tabletop. More noticeable, however, was that was now in just her tank top. Vriska was on full display for Nepeta, noticeably wet, as her juices ran down her standing leg. Nepeta was at her wits end, her nook so sensitive that it was practically killing her. Vriska tugged at her leash, pulling Nepeta’s collar hard against her neck so that she would sit up. Obediently, Nepeta shakily rose back to her knees, grabbing onto her predators legs for support. As soon as she gained balance, Vriska pulled her collar up again, shoving Nep’s face in between her legs. “Lap up, kitty,” Vriska managed to push out of her throat. Those were the last words she’d be able to form for a while, aside from a few quiet “f-fuck”s.

Nepeta licked at her in surprise, not processing what was happening immediately, just listening to her orders. Vriska let out a loud moan as Nepeta’s tongue pushed against her. She’d wasn’t able to keep the act up any longer, and pulled harder at Nepeta’s leash, pushing her harder against her nook. Nepeta’s grip had moved up to Vriska’s thighs, now digging her fingers into them as she tried to keep control of herself. The sensation in her panties, the taste and sounds of Vriska, they were all too much for her. She started taking broader licks to Vriska, working her way from the bottom of her nook to the top. She lightly sucked on her most sensitive spot, causing Vriska to pull her leash tighter in approval. Nep licked and sucked harder, faster, as she felt herself going completely feral. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, her collar the only thing keeping her from collapsing back on the ground.

Vriska opened her eyes and looked down at the green troll, her eyes widening slightly at the sight. She was so cute down there, pushed hard against her nook, pleasuring her with her mouth without restraint. Vriska tightened her grip on the leash and put her other hand on Nepeta’s hair, taking in a fist full. “Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you can touch yourself, p-pr8y, you c8n c8me with y8ur c8ptor!!!!!!!!” Nep slid a hand beneath her panties before Vriska could finish her sentence. Vriska’s hips bucked as she started to come, Nepeta’s head trying to follow her body’s rhythm. Nep’s slight touch against herself was all she needed to finish, and she let out a moan, muffled by Vriska’s nook. “Nep, Nep, Nep, Nep…” Vriska repeated before interrupting herself with a grunt. She pulled Nepeta’s leash tighter, not that it could bring her any closer, and finished as Nep continued to run her tongue over her tightening nook.

They both laid under the stars at the entrance of the cave, still panting, still mostly naked. Vriska laid with her eyes closed, ready to pass out right there, her chest rising and falling with Nep’s. “so…” Nep spoke, before pouncing on top of Vriska. “i counted 12 ‘nep’s right at the end there vwiskers >:3c i thought eight was your thing?” Vriska’s eyes shot open and she blushed, shoving Nep off of her. “Shut up!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a fic online! Tell me what you think, I'd love some feedback.


End file.
